Minotaur
Minotaur (ミノタウロス, Minotaurosu) is a recurring demon in the series. History The Minotaur is a beast of Greek myth, part bull and part man. He was kept by King Minos in a labyrinth created by the great Greek engineer, Daedalus. Every year, Athens was forced to send tribute to King Minos in the form of sacrifices to the Minotaur. This continued until the hero Theseus slayed the mighty beast after entering the labyrinth in whom the monster was and using the Ariadne Thread to recover his way home. In some tellings, the Minotaur is given the personal name Asterion. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Maou, Boss *Megami Tensei II: Jaki Clan, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Maou, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Jaki Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Touki Clan (Remake Exclusive) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Majin Tensei: Maou Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' Profile ''Megami Tensei'' The Minotaur is the main boss of the Tower of Daedalus. Upon his defeat he drops the Orb of Silence, which allows Nakajima to use the elevator. ''Megami Tensei II'' The Minotaur reprises as the main boss of the Tower of Daedalus. However, when the Orb of Silence is used on a strange statue, it unseals Pazuzu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A demon who made a pact with King Aquila of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado 1500 years ago. His task is to kill those who go too deep into Naraku and attempt to go to the Unclean Ones Country. He will be impressed with the strength of the Samurai as the battle goes on or unimpressed depending on Flynn's choices, which will either decrease his strength or Flynn's. After being defeated he will apologize to his dead master as their pact ends with his death, but believes they can entrust the future to the prentice Samurai. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' As a Boss |Expel = Null |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick, Null: Lost |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Turnicon = 3 |Skill1= Labrys Strike |Effect1= 2-3 heavy Phys attacks, Multi-enemies |Skill2= Oni-kagura |Effect2= Medium Phys attack, high crit rate/low hit rate, 1 enemy |Skill3= Charge |Effect3= Power of next Physical/Gun attack more than doubles |Skill4= War Cry |Effect4= Decreases all enemies' attack/defense |Drop= Bead Chain }} As an ally |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Oni-Kagura |Effect1 = Medium Physical damage to a single enemy, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost1 = 9 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Phys Pleroma |Effect2 = Strengthens Physical attacks by 25% |Cost2 = N/A |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Charge |Effect3 = Power of next Physical/Gun attack more than doubles |Cost3 = 9 MP |Level3 = 34 |Skill4 = Ally Counter |Effect4 = Chance of countering a Physical or Gun attack made against an ally |Cost4 = N/A |Level4 = 35 |Specialfusion = Beast Stonka (8) + Foul Night Stalker (23) + Fallen Orias (26) |Requiredquest= Capture the Black Samurai * }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= - |DK= - |AL= |NR= - |MN= - |Skill1= Sonic Punch |Effect1= Deal medium Strike damage to one enemy. |Skill2= Bash |Effect2= Deal medium Havoc damage to one enemy. |Skill3= War Cry |Effect3= Deal Almighty fury ailment to all enemies. |Normal= Rattle Drink |Rare= Tarukaja Card |Profile= Half-bull, half-man monster of Greek myth. Trapped in Cretin labyrinth. }} Persona |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= - |DK= - |AL= |NR= - |MN= - |Return= Bull's Horn |Bonus= St +1 |Traits= Snappish, Foolish |Profile= Half-bull, half-man monster of Greek myth. Trapped in Cretin labyrinth. |Type1= Mutates into |Description1= Minotaur mutates into Fukurokuju |Skill1= Sonic Punch |Effect1= Deal medium Strike damage to one enemy. |Skill3= Bash |Effect3= Deal medium Havoc damage to one enemy. |Skill4= Balzacaia |Effect4= Deal fury ailment to one enemy. |Skill5= Kotoludi |Effect5= Cure one ally's possession ailment. |Skill6= War Cry |Effect6= Deal Almighty fury ailment to all enemies. |Skill8= Rockfall |Effect8= Deal medium Earth damage to one enemy. |SkillM= Tackle |EffectM= Deal medium Havoc + Mind damage to one enemy. May panic. |Cards= 60 }} Gallery Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Minotaur Artwork.jpg|Minotaur's artwork for Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Minotauros.jpg|Minotaur's artwork for DemiKids. Minotaur.GIF|Minotaur as it appears in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Minotaur.png|Minotaur as it appears in the Shin Megami Tensei Sega CD remake. Minotaur_smtiv.jpg|Minotaur's portrait as seen in Shin Megami Tensei IV Minotaur.PNG|Minotaur as it appears in Majin Tensei Minotaur2.png|Minotaur as it appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Minotaur.gif|Minotaur`s sprite in DemiKids Minotaur.jpg|Minotaur as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Demonic Gene Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Touki Race Category:Tyrant Race Category:Jaki Race Category:Beast Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV